


Oblivious

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: An anon requested this a long time ago with some prompts. I figured I’d post it since it’s been a while.Prompts: Did you do something different with your hair? AND You’re cute when you’re angry





	Oblivious

Peter pulls his mask off so quickly he doesn’t have a chance to sort the rest of himself out. He feels flushed and he’s sure that he looks it.

“Oh hey, Y/N, what’s up?”

“Um…nothing,” you say as your paths cross. He shoves the mask into his back pocket before you catch a glimpse of it.

“Um…” You turn around, compelled to say something, something worth being late to class for. “Did you do something different with your hair?”

“Huh? What?” Peter looks at his reflection in the window of a science classroom. His hair is a static mess and sticking out in nearly every direction. He quickly smooths it out. “Nah, I was just wearing a–uh–a hat…”

“Uh-huh, okay,” you say, noticing there isn’t a hat in sight. You’re about to walk away, hurrying back to class.

“I never do anything with my hair. Just like you.”

The moment the words are out of his mouth, he knows he shouldn’t have said it.

You freeze and turn back to face him. Your mouth is agape. You shove his shoulder, but not too hard.

“Ugh! I just dyed it. It’s literally a different color and you didn’t notice!” you reprimand him, half serious and half playful. Peter can’t help but grin and laugh.

“You know…you’re cute when you’re angry.” His sweet smile and unexpected compliment leave you surprised and blushing. “The red in your face really brings out that new hair color. It was definitely worth missing our game night last Thursday. Are we still going on that date tomorrow?” Peter pecks you on the cheek as he runs in the other direction. He doesn’t even wait for your answer. He knows you can’t stay mad at him.


End file.
